


Coffee and Sadness

by AloisLeTrancy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Cielois - Freeform, Death, Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloisLeTrancy/pseuds/AloisLeTrancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois Trancy is a waiter at the local café in London England called Sinful Sips ran by his boss Sebastian Michaelis. On a day to work he runs into a stranger before he begins and after. The strange thing is he recalls the order by heart but not the person. Soon he finds himself falling in the blue flames that are Ciel Phantomhive. Will he drowned in the heat or will the flames die out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be careful. This ones hot.

It was morning when the dull sun rested its rays of light on Alois Trancy's sleeping figure. His eyes snapped open briefly before shutting again, ''Damn sun. . .'' He grumbled as he made another attempt at opening his eyes. He sat up slightly and stretched, vision still foggy with sleep as he squinted to check the time. The blaring red lights on his alarm clock read six fifteen which meant he was almost late for work. 

''Oh for fucks sake!'' He gaped, hauling ass off his bed towards his closet to find some decent clothes. His mind went at a blank for a moment as he pondered what the temperature was outside. He walked over to the window and groaned as he saw snow. It's not that he disliked snow, it's that he really didn't have warm clothes and now he would suffer on his way to work. 

In the cold.

Great.

Walking back over to his closet he grabbed a pair of his signature 'booty-shorts' as his co-workers called them, even though they didn't show much of his ass. He also picked out a striped baby blue somewhat long-sleeved shirt that went down mid-elbow. However, it was unbearably thin fabric. Which clearly meant he would still be cold. Oh well. He slipped his feet into long knee high black stockings and then into a pair of his brown boots and he was ready. All he needed was a quick brush of his hair and he was off.

The wind was harsh and incredibly cold. To Alois it felt like it was slashing at his skin, turning his cheeks pink and making him bundle his arms together and tilt his head down to avoid it. 

He was walking stiffly and shuffling his feet as quick as he could along the glazed white ground when he was knocked down to the ground by something powerful. For a moment he thought it was the wind but as he opened his eyes while holding his now throbbing head, a figure stood over him panicking and frantically apologizing to him. 

Alois scowled, why was this idiot just staring instead of offering a damn hand or something? He sat up slowly and stood to his feet looking at the boy. 

The other suddenly stopped in his words and stared at Alois his one good eye focused on him. His eye met Alois' sky-blue eyes and he blushed, ''I-I'm sorry miss again-'' he was cut off with a laugh and a huff. 

''Miss? Pfft! Wow. You don't know genders so well do you?'' Alois' eyes narrowed at the other and he scoffed, ''I'm a guy.''

At this point the other looked shocked and confused but his face was still red-either from the cold, embarrassment or both. Alois didn't care however, he grabbed out his phone and checked the time. 

''Shit!'' He ran past the other and sprinted straight to his work not caring about the cold anymore. 

He was out of breath and practically heaving when he entered the coffee shop. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of vanilla scones and fresh coffee. Warmth. 

''Alois, you were almost late again. That's the third time this month, what is with you lately?'' A raven-haired man walked from behind the counter to Alois and handed him his work apron. ''Thanks Sebastian . . . I don't really know what's been going on. Just out of it I guess.'' He mumbled as he tied the pink apron around his back while looping the front over his neck. 

Sebastian gave the blonde a concerned smile, ''Well, I hope things work out. Cause I really wanna keep you, you're a great worker.'' 

Alois sheepishly smiled at his boss and nodded ''Thank you. I'll try harder.'' And as he said that, the first morning customers started entering the café.

Three hours into his shift a familiar face entered the café and a cerulean eye caught Alois' eyes once again for the second time that day. He slowly walked over to the counter and coughed looking down then up again, ''U-Um the usual please.''

Alois looked at the other questioningly, 'Usual?' He thought 'what the fuck was this dude talkin about? He's never been in here.' At least not to Alois' knowledge since he's been working here. 

The other seemed to notice the confused look on his face because he began to chuckle nervously and fidgeted with his wallet grabbing out his money while looking at the menu. ''It's a number seven with no whip, iced and-'' ''two percent milk with a dash of nutmeg.'' Alois found himself finishing the guy's order shocking himself and the other. 

''G-got it!'' He squeaked out before he grabbed a cup and scribbled down the order pushing the cup to the side for one of the other employees to take. ''That'll be three fifty six.'' He said quickly as he avoided eye contact. 

The other slid a five down to him and smiled genuinely, ''Keep the change.'' He stated and walked over to one of the high-up tables with tall bar stools, sitting down gracefully with his hands folded neatly on the table. 

Alois stared at him, confusion wavering over his mind. 'Was he a regular?' He asked himself as he recalled how he knew the customers order as if by heart. 'Must be. But why am I now noticing?' He tilted his head and drank in the image of the boy's dark blue hair and way too-formal attire that looked like he was on his way to some reunion or wedding. 'Or a funeral.' He commented in his head. 

The boy had a black eyepatch over his right eye indicating that perhaps something happened to that eye. 'Or he's not-so-secretly a pirate.' He commented sarcastically to himself yet again, this time letting out a small giggle from his own joke. 

The other however, seemed to notice his giggle and flicked his eye from the windows to the blonde and gave a brief smile before shifting his gaze down to his hands. 

Alois hadn't noticed that he'd just been staring at the boy blankly until someone coughed loudly to get his attention. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry what would-" he cut himself short and heaved out a dreaded sigh. "What do you want Grell." He hissed out, eyeing the person in front of him.

Across the counter stood a tall long-haired red head man dressed in what Alois thought was 'obnoxious slutty attire'. 

The man smiled, his teeth flashing out just barely. "Now now Alois, I'm just here to see my darling Seb-as-chan.~'' He somewhat half sing-songed his sentence while still smiling. 

Alois shifted his feet and leaned more on the counter looking bored, "Oh no. What a shame. . . He's not here right now." He lied.

Grell rolled his eyes, "Oh come on you little brat. I just saw him before I walked in here." His voice was steadily rising and two customers had piled up behind him. 

''Listen," Alois started "there are other people besides you who have to move along with their day." He glared at the red-head. "Now if you don't mind I would like to continue doing my job!" He hissed out.

Grell gave a scoff and sighed heavily before stepping aside to wait by the line, rather than in it. Not much of a difference really, but at least Alois could fill out the other orders now.


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His shift has ended but the blue eyed boy is still there. Now why Hell has he been here for hours? Alois Trancy has had enough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so. I mean. If you like it-there will be more just-like. Calm down ok? Jk. But seriously there is more coming.

It had been a long and tediously dreadful day when Alois' shift ended. It was six in the afternoon and he had quite the morning and the confusion of things in his head.

As he was cleaning up a little he looked over and a familiar blue eye stared at him. 

That's it, he'd had it. This guy had been here all day, what was his deal? 

Alois waltzed over to him, and narrowed his eyes ''Hello there, sir.'' He whipped out the stool next to the other's and plopped himself down onto it.

The teal-haired boy turned slightly in his seat and gave a quick cough, ''Ah, hello again, um-'' 

''Alois.'' The blonde quipped to him staring at him with slight interest. 

''Ah-I'm Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. . . It's-'' he paused ''It's a pleasure to uh meet you. I mean. Officially. Since-'' ''This morning?'' Alois smirked.

Ciel's cheeks dusted with a slight red and he cupped his face in embarrassment ''Oh I'm so sorry for that! I was in such a rush I wasn't even paying attention to those around me, please forgive me.'' His eye was wide with desperation.

The blonde's mouth twitched slightly, with some kind of concerned amusement, ''I wouldn't worry about it. It was the same thing with me. But it was too cold so. . . '' he drifted off and glanced down at what he was wearing before heaving out a sigh.

Ciel looked down the other's body as Alois had but he was more or less taking in his form, staring at the blonde's long black stockings and stopped to stare intently at his white milky thighs. His eye had moved up to look at the other's slow-moving chest as he breathed. He was thin, and seemed to have no muscle whatsoever. Finally he stopped to gaze at the boy's eyes which he hadn't really been paying mind to when he'd first-well, tripped him essentially. 

''Beautiful.'' He mumbled to himself as he looked into the orbs. 

Alois raised a brow, ''What?'' He leaned forward, his face mere inches from Ciel as he invaded his personal space intending to be just as rude as the other was by not conversing back to him. 

For what must have been the third time today (who's counting? Pfft.) he found that his cheeks were pink and full of heat once more. Thinking fast but not rationally he spoke loud ''Your eyes! They're such a beautiful blue! L-like . . . Like the sky on a perfect spring day or the oceans of Hawaii! I-just-uh'' that's it. Brain dead. His mind was in a frenzy full of embarrassment, which didn't happen often, if at all. Instead of torturing himself further he stood up from where he sat and looked at the blonde ''I'm gonna head out. It's late and I've got tons to do. It was a pleasure meeting you Alois. And I'm-im very sorry for this morning and for now. Again, nice meeting you. Have a good day!'' And so the teal-haired boy walked briskly out of the café and into the bustling crowds of people on the sidewalks that were half covered in snow while half defrosted by the people's heated footsteps over them. 

Alois stood up somewhat intending to go after the other but he shrugged that idea off and instead grabbed a quick cup of his usual coffee to walk home with. 

Sebastian had entered the room as he was walking out of the cafés kitchen. He seemed a bit surprised as he saw the other, ''What're you still doing here?'' He asked with confusion written on his face. 

Alois held his cup close to his chest and fidgeted, ''Just hangin' around.'' Lord forbid if he told the truth of taking even the slightest interest in anyone Sebastian would be on his ass about it-especially if it was a customer. And one of the regulars (he thinks) too. Yeah. No. Better not tell. 

Sebastian nodded ''Well alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow-early I hope.'' 

The blonde fidgeted more and let out a small chuckle ''No promises man. Oh! But before I forget-'' he reached into his pocket and handed a crudely if not poorly looking piece of paper. Something that looked like it was pulled straight out of the trash really. ''Grell wanted me to give that to you.'' ''Oh no he was here?'' Sebastian sighed heavily while unfolding the crumbled up note.

''Yeah. Not a big fan of not getting what he wants either. What a bother really. I mean I want him to disappear from my life but you don't see me complaining.'' He cackled to himself.

Wow. That was really lame.

The other smiled and gave a small chuckle, ''That's true I suppose. Well, thank you for this and have a good one Alois.'' He gave a wave of the hand and went into the back.

The blonde shortly after stepped out of the café.

On his way home he clutched his cup of coffee even closer to his chest shivering ever so slightly as the wind stopped blowing briefly against him before hitting him with full speed and then stopping once more to repeat the process. He cursed under his breath as his legs trembled with goosebumps and he could feel his nose and cheeks turn red with irritation from the cold.

His apartment was only a few hundred feet away when the wind began to practically tackle his small form to the ground. He stood still for a couple seconds trying to regain his composure as the wind slowed down just enough for him to race as fast as he could into the warmth that was his home.

He got inside swiftly, immediately closing and double-locking the door before he set his coffee down and literally fell face first onto his couch. He was tired. Today was a tiring day. Today was an unusual day. And his body was worn out from the snow and the chaos the weather brought with it. 

It was silent for a moment and then his stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten yet. He shifted slightly and then slumped back into the soft fabric. He was too tired to make something. Much too tired. 

Food could wait.

Before long he was asleep. Body curled up against the thick back of the sofa as he subconsciously dragged a blanket that was on the couch over his form. 

His dreams consisted of a dark ocean blue that swept him away, drowning him deeper into his slumber.


	3. Like a Nightmare Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it seems Alois is having trouble with things. Lots of things. Why does his life have to be so complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo-see if you like it?

The next morning it was a nightmare that had woken Alois Trancy from his sleep. He sat upright practically jolting his body off of the couch as sweat beaded down his body and his mouth went hoarse from screaming. He found himself crying deeply against his hands, soaking them in tears and mucus. When he'd finally regained some of his composure his eyes were bloodshot and his vision was blurry with hot tears that still threatened to spill out. 

He wiped his face and looked over at the clock, it was only five in the morning which meant he had an hour or so to sleep or do whatever before needing to get ready for work. He slid his feet off of the sofa and onto the cold hardwood floor. He walked into the kitchen and started the coffee maker before deciding on taking a quick shower. 

As he undressed and stepped into the shower, the hot water hit against his skin and his mind couldn't seem to focus so he ended up staring blankly at the tiles on the wall. 

When he'd finally come back to reality his face was overflowing with more tears mixed with the water and he quickly scrubbed his hair with shampoo and conditioner to distract his mind before moving to his body and finally rinsing off. 

As he'd stepped out and walked to his room to get dressed he thought over the weather once more and knew it was snowing and that it was pointless to even bother checking to make sure it was.

Finally after ten minutes of going through clothes the blonde had settled on the only warm clothes he had, a pair of pajamas that he'd purchased at Disneyland two years ago for his seventeenth birthday. 

Unfortunately, he'd pick them out because they were a bright purple and had the Cheshire Cat all over them. 

But. They were warm. 

''Pajamas it is I guess.'' He mumbled as he slipped the long shirt over his head and pulled up the pajama bottoms. He got out a pair of his knee-length stockings and put those on underneath as well. After he'd basically gotten ready he put on his boots and headed back into the kitchen, the coffee maker had produced a hot cup of coffee for him and he grabbed a mug from his cupboard pouring the coffee into it before sitting back down onto the sofa. 

He checked the time once more and to his surprise only twenty minutes had passed in total. 

''Great.'' He grumbled as he took a sip of the bitter coffee. Instinctively his face scrunched up in disgust and he gagged a little. 

Yup. Gross. Really gross.

He placed the mug down onto the table a foot from him and leaned back against the cushions. 

He was tired. 

Always so tired. 

Before he knew it or could do something to stop it his eyes had closed and he was asleep once again. 

''Fuck!'' His alarm was blaring at him, his hair was in disarray and as he got up immediately his coffee had spilt all over the table. 

''I don't have time for this!'' He sighed in anger and disregarded the mess. Instead of cleaning it up he waltzed out of the door and ran for the café.

When he got to Sinful Sips the outside was crowded full of people. 

''What in the-'' he paused and pushed past the crowd opening the door just barely to get inside. 

Sebastian greeted him ''Nice of you to show up on time.'' The sentence itself sounded sarcastic but his voice was warm and full of praise. 

Alois couldn't help but smile a little at that, ''Th-thanks Sebastian. What's-what the Hell is going on out there?'' His voice suddenly shifted as he turned back to stare quizzically at the people outside. 

The raven-haired man rubbed his temple and for the first time since Alois worked here, he saw Sebastian groan. Inwardly and outward. 

He looked frustrated. More so than when Grell usually hovered around him and just bombarded him with question after question. This frustration was different. And it wasn't very good. 

After a minute he spoke, ''Apparently some famous person came here yesterday, without knowing who he was we just served him when apparently his butler or some guy gets it for him-I don't know. Anyways-'' he stood up taller ''it's a frenzy out there because they are waiting for the guy or whatever. News spread fast. I don't know how honestly.'' He walked into the back and Alois could here him laying down on the huge chair that sat in the backroom as it creaked slightly with his weight.

The blonde looked back at the crowd and grabbed his apron, putting it on swiftly before going into routine of what he'd done every day.

Serve these bastards their coffee with a damn smile.

The door opened and as it did person after person rushed inside getting in line and hogging the chairs and tables around the place. 

Oh fuck. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea? Too late to call in sick? Damn.

He shook his head and started writing out orders. 

The day progressed on and before he knew it, it was six o'clock and time to leave. The crowds of people had all seemed to disappear as the day had worn on with no-show of the 'famous' person who had come. They left, disappointed.

But the coffee shop was popular for at least a day and it's sales had shot up three times because of it.

''Good job Alois.'' Sebastian grinned pulling the small blonde into a hug. ''You saved my ass.'' He let go and pecked his forehead ''I'd really kiss you but I don't think that'd be good.'' He laughed.

The blonde was blushing furiously and just nodded ''Yeah-weirdo.'' He playfully shoved his boss. ''Anyways, shifts over. I gotta go.'' He took off his apron and handed it to the other ''See ya tomorrow sir.'' 

Sebastian nodded and hung his apron up as he walked once more to the backroom. 

When Alois stepped outside he was greeted with a harsh shift of wind, harder than yesterday's. ''Oh. Great.'' He rolled his eyes and folded his arms together clutching them to his chest as he walked. 

He had gotten halfway to his place when he noticed a car following behind him. It seemed to go about the same pace as he was walking. Strange. Very strange.

His first thoughts went to guessing it was just a coincidence or that perhaps they were looking for a specific apartment or house and it just so happened to be on the street Alois was on. Those thoughts were as quickly dismissed as they came when it hit him as to how sketchy it was that a car would be driving this slow in the snow along with the fact that as he turned his head, there weren't any houses or apartments around for another block or two. 

Sketchy? Check. Creepy? Check. Strange? Check. Scared? Fuck yeah.

He shuffled his feet faster along the ground until he was in somewhat of a low jog. As he moved faster, so did the car. He started running, the car got faster. Now he was sprinting. There was no mistake now. The car was following him. Only him.


	4. What and Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UGH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUCH A SHORT UPDATE IM SO SORRY IVE BEEN WORKING AND IM SO TIRED PLEASE FORGIVE ME I WILL MAKE UP FOR IT LATER!

In London, England there had been murders lately more than the yearly count that usually estimated between forty to fifty-five. The numbers had risen. A new killer was on the loose. 

The amounts of abductions that had been happening increased along with the murders, few escaped. 

The wind was ice cold. The snow was white and covered everything. People were inside, trying to stay in whenever to keep what warmth occupied their homes. 

Murders were high, abductions were often, people were missing, the streets were slippery with snow and there was a van following him.

Murders. 

Abductions. 

Too much snow. People were inside. 

The van. 

No one would hear his screams, no one would come out of their homes fast enough to get to him. 

Alois thought about all of this as he ran, his feet ached pounding against the ground making his toes grind into his boots. His legs were burning and his throat was hoarse from the cold wind licking at his pipes.

The van was speeding. The tires began to glide against the street slightly and fog lifted up from the cement.

Just another corner to turn, he had atleast thirty feet left. Easy.

His feet tumbled though, one over the other as his speed had increased faster and along with the speed the ground was pure frosted ice.

He fell.

His head crashed hard against the sidewalk with a loud and deafening 'crack'. 

His eyes opened slightly, his vision was fading fast with his body limp and numb. He knew he'd lost.

Too fast. Murders. The van. People. There were people. Men in dark clothes and block masks.

Abduction.

The last thing Alois remembered before he completely fell unconscious was the sounds of a panicked voice a little too damn familiar to his liking along with the sounds of snow crunching frantically around him.


	5. Starting off small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois might maybe be a little just a tiny bit grateful for meeting this 'Ciel Phantomhive'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me for a short update-school is kicking my butt and I just took up an art class so forgive me and I swear within two weeks you'll get something good!

It was dark and quiet when Alois had woken up, blinking his bright blue eyes open he found himself seated in a hospital bed. 

He blinked once. Pain.

He winced, letting out a soft moan as he went to grip his head. Tubes and needles extended out of his skin on one arm. 

As he gripped his head he noticed the sudden throbbing in his hand.

He pulled his hand back and looked at it for the first time. It was bandaged and a small brace was firmly grasped on his wrist. 

''What the-?'' ''You're awake! Oh thank god you're awake!'' 

Black consumed his vision along with the sudden warmth the crept around his body from the figure holding him. Sebastian.

''B-Boss what're you-ah!'' He winced again and held his head with his other hand, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes from the sudden jolts of pain. 

''Relax! Don't move! You'll only hurt yourself even more gosh!'' He shifted the blonde back down onto the bed firmly and fluffed his pillow a little while mumbling under his breath.

Alois looked up at him jaw slacked slightly as he stared up at the raven-haired man. ''What. . . What happened?'' He tried to move around his wrist but failed and flinched as another jolt of pain crept from his hand up his arm. 

''You don't remember?'' A look of surprise and concern crossed the other's face. ''You were almost abducted . . .'' He looked down at his shoes and then looked across the room blankly, ''If it wasn't for that guy-I think you would've actually been napped' Alois.'' He turned back to look at the blonde who now stared at the sleeping figure in the corner of the room. 

''That guy? The guy from the other day? He-'' his lips pursed slightly as he squinted at the teal strands of hair that rested upon a sleeping face, ''He saved me. . .'' 

''Yeah he did . . . I owe him something. Saved my best worker and good friend.'' Sebastian smiled at the blonde. ''Anyways. . . I'm gonna leave. I have to open up the shop in an hour and the drive back is forty minutes.'' He shifted his feet slightly and leaned forward pressing a cool palm against Alois' sweaty forehead and ran his hand through his hair, ''Get well, and I'll see you later.'' 

Sebastian turned on his heels and left the room fumbling with his keys.

Alois sat up as he left and slowly stepped off his bed, his bare feet touching the cold tile floor as he did and stumbled forward just slightly. He caught himself on the wall nearby and clutched his injured hand close to his chest. From there he stepped towards the sleeping figure and reached his hand out to touch the teal head of hair in front of him. 

A hand grabbed his and he gasped in shock ''C-Ciel!'' 

Sapphire met sky-blue and before the blonde knew it he was engulfed by black once more but this time in the embrace of a stranger. 

The stranger who saved his life.

''Hi again Alois, don't worry. I'm not going to let you fall. Ever again.'' He wrapped his arms tightly around the other's waist and placed him in his lap. ''Thank god you're still here.'' 

The blonde blushed lightly and looked down at his hospital gown, he mumbled a quiet ''Thank you. . .'' under his breath as he fidgeted with the fabric.

''Thank me-wait for what?'' ''For saving me you idiot!'' Alois squirmed in his lap trying to stare him down. 

Ciel smiled and then frowned, ''Did you see the people from the van-do you know any people who would come for you? Anyone who has problems with you? Might not like you? Want to hurt you-''

''Okay just shut up that's too much. I'm hungry. Let me go and go get me food.'' Alois snapped, folding his arms defiantly. 

In no time Alois was once again on his bed enjoying a slice of strawberry shortcake as Ciel sat by his feet drinking a cold orange soda that was bought from the vending machines in the hospital.

''So what do I owe you?'' 

Ciel looked up at the blonde who continued to take small bites out of his cake. He took another swig out of the can, tasting the bitterly sour orange substance that sizzled on his tongue for far too long than he'd like. 

Alois squirmed, shifting on the bed to sit up straighter now looking at the other ''Well?'' He hissed. ''I don't know. . .'' Ciel blushed looking down at his lap, ''Maybe we could hang out sometime? I don't have many friends . . .'' He drifted off picking at the thin bed-sheets.

''Sounds fine. Weird. And a tad creepy since we just met and this is a free ticket to get something out of me-but sure.'' He spread his legs out down the bed and poked Ciel in the back with his toes, ''You're pretty O.K Phantomhive.'' He smiled.


	6. Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worry? Nahhhhh. Maybe.

Alois had gotten out of the hospital around seven A.M in the morning on a Tuesday. 

Today was Saturday however, and nor Sebastian or Grell had seen the blonde. 

It was troubling.

''Oh come on Bassy! Just forget about that brat! After all,'' Grell grinned devilishly ''you do have me to look after you know.'' His hair was placed in a long ponytail and he sported four-inch heels which caused him to tower over the counter-literally, making it nearly impossible to avoid staring into his wild green eyes.

Sebastian however scowled at him ''Would you please shut up. Thanks.'' 

The raven-haired man held his phone close to his ear and within a couple seconds heaved out a long sigh and spoke ''Hey again, it's me-I was wondering if you were O.K. You haven't been at work lately and honestly it's kind of worrying.'' He fidgeted a little ''Not just for me but for the business since, you know all the customers really like you-'' ''I don't!'' Sebastian smacked Grell, ''Shut up! Anyways-call me please!'' He reluctantly ended the call and folded his arms in thought.

As he stood there troubled the café's door swung open, ''Ah Ciel!'' The Raven practically screamed ''Ciel have you seen Alois?'' 

The younger man stood there, brows knitting together ever so slightly while his lips pursed, ''No I-I don't believe I have. . . He's not here?'' 

Hearing that made Sebastian's eyes practically roll out of his skull, ''Where? Where could he be?!'' His fists were clenched at his sides and he rubbed at his face in desperation, ''I don't know what to do now. . .'' 

The red-head frowned slightly, ''You really care about this kid huh?'' His tone was low and if it were anyone else's voice Sebastian would think they were being sarcastic, but he knew Grell was being genuine. If only for once in his damn life. 

''I do care for him. I really do.'' He looked at Ciel who stood there, fidgeting nervously ''When you have the chance-'' he walked behind the counter and pulled out a pen and paper jotting down something ''Please try giving him a call or text. If he replies,'' he handed him the paper ''Let me know.'' 

Ciel's fingers anxiously gripped the thin sheet of paper and he gave a brief nod of the head before he turned around and half-jogged out of the café's doors.

Half-way down the street he took his phone out of his back pocket and looked at the paper with Alois' number on it. He typed it in and called. 

One ring. 

Two rings. 

Three rings.

''What?'' The voice on the other end was hoarse and cracked. 

Ciel's chest tightened ''A-Alois?'' He softly spoke.

There was silence and the sounds of the phone being moved around before a reply ''. . . How did you get my number?'' 

Ciel bit his lip slightly ''Your uh-boss gave it to me. . .'' 

''Oh.'' 

Ciel froze. Chest tightened even more. His breathing was slowing. Alois' voice sounded so cold, and distant. He sounded dead.

''D-Do you want to talk to him?!'' He found himself blurting out before he knew what he was saying. His feet jogged on their own back towards the cafè. 

''No,'' a pause ''Just, tell him I'm sorry.'' 

Ciel looked down at his phone, the other hung up. 

Silence.

He was five feet from Sinful Sips, five feet from walking in telling Sebastian that Alois had answered, that he sounded like he'd been crying for hours on end, screaming to where his voice could barely be audible if strained, five feet away from telling Sebastian that the blonde needed help. 

If he told Sebastian the raven haired man would worry even more and probably become an even bigger mess. But on the other hand, he needed to know.

Slowly, very very slowly, he shuffled his feet back away from the cafè and started towards his car. 

Meanwhile, a lonely blonde sat on his bed, chest pressed against the bunk while he sat on his knees. His blue eyes dulled over the clean white sheets and his eyelids grew heavier with each passing second. 

Pills scattered across the bedroom floor of his room, a disarray of blues, whites, pinks, and reds along with several orange bottles that accompanied them. 

He opened and closed his fists slowly, his phone which he had held a moment ago was now rested on the floor in the mess of colors. 

''Fuck!'' 

''Fuck!'' 

''FUCK! FUCKING DAMNIT! GOD DAMN-FUCK-!'' His voice cracked even more as he screamed out into his bed, tears slowly rolling down his pale rose cheeks. He was sobbing uncontrollably now like he had been an hour before Ciel called. Like he had been the day before too, and the day before that one. 

He didn't even know what day it was, he didn't care, his stomach growled as he cried. He was hungry. He'd been hungry. He'd starved his body. Hadn't eaten since the hospital. Hadn't drank anything since either.

The tears came harder. His throat strained as his cries echoed in his empty room and his body shook and racked harshly with the sobs. 

He'd been done. He'd always been done.

Mental images of his childhood flooded through his head, feeling him with regret and despair and emptiness. So much emptiness. 

He tried to give. He had been giving for years. Such a kind and giving person. Drained. Emotionally and physically. 

''Fuck. . .'' He muttered low as the cries softened, only for a moment. That moment didn't last, and he was soon bawling all over again. Hiccuping, drooling, snot and saliva slathering down his face and against the sheets. His breathing became a mess.

In and out. In and out. In. In. In. Out. Breath. Out. In. Out. In. In . . . . . Out! 

His vision was blurry, his mind became a mess-blue eyes drifted back into his head.

Lights out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheheheheheh-I suck.


	7. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm depressed and sad guys, soorrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't done and there is gonna be more to come, I'm just dealing with a lot right now but I shouldn't keep fans waiting. . . Like I have any. LOL. Ya feel me? no no. . . High five anyone? . . . Alright I'll just . . .go then.

Alois had been admitted into the mental hospital for attempting to end his own life. 

Ciel stood in the doorway with Sebastian and other parental looking figures. It had been a day since he was admitted and Ciel and Sebastian both knew he would be needing things to make the sterile and gloomy place a little more like home-and coffee. 

''Do you think he'll be happy to see us?'' the shorter of the two looked around at all the other women and men and even some children who were waiting in line with them, hoping to get a glance at relatives or friends they had missed. The raven sighed and shrugged his shoulders lightly ''I'm not so sure. Knowing Alois he might hate it or love it. But he's alive is what matters.'' He quickly half-heartedly gave a somewhat smile at Ciel, ''Right?'' ''Right.'' the other nodded.

''Alois Trancy.'' ''Relation?'' ''He's my son.'' ''Right this way.''

The two widened their eyes and looked over at a woman who was in the front of the line, four people ahead of them. She was tall with long white hair and caramel colored skin. They both looked at each other giving confused glances back and forth from the woman to the other until finally they were next on the list. 

''You are here for?'' Sebastian was the first to answer as he gave a charming smile at the guy ''Alois Trancy, my good man.'' The guy blushed slightly at Sebastian's suave charm and cleared his throat, ''Um-relation?'' ''Boss, and this guy here is his boyfriend.'' the raven haired man grinned more with his eyebrows raised as he looked back at Ciel. ''Hey I am not his-'' ''Could you show me the way to him please?'' Sebastian interrupted.

When they were finally lead to Alois' room after being checked over with the belongings they brought and themselves for contraband items in them or on them they gave sighs of relief and stepped into the room. The blonde was sitting on the bed in an embrace with the white-haired woman from before. It was a full minute or so before Alois took notice of the others but when he did he sat up straight and smiled wide ''Sebastian! Ciel!'' he beckoned them over and grinned back at the woman who turned around to look at the two.

''Wow.'' Sebastian spoke out loud, ''Ciel, Sebastian meet my mum.'' The woman stood up and smiled warmly, ''My name is Hannah, it is a pleasure to meet the both of you.'' she wrapped her arms around the both of them in a warm hug. Both Sebastian and Ciel felt their bodies melt into contentedness, their minds clear. It was the embrace of a mother, and it was warm and sweet-like hot chocolate on a cold winter's night or a fuzzy blanket wrapped tight around your body as the wind blew against your face. It was relaxing and full of love. ''What a lucky boy Alois is.'' Sebastian commented through the hug as she slowly slipped her arms back in order to sit back down with her son.

The blonde smiled softly and nodded, ''My mother is the best.'' he rested his head on her chest and she held his face gently, tenderly giving it soft strokes while humming.

For some reason Hannah's humming seemed to keep a calm in the room. Like the whole hospital suddenly became full of colors and a vibrant feel full of life.

Sebastian and Ciel were astonished.

''What do you have there?'' The stillness was broken by Alois' curious question as he pointed to the bags in their hands.

Ciel gave a wide grin, ''Oh well we thought we'd bring you stuff so you're not so miserable in this place.'' he laughed a little as he gave the gifts to the blonde. Sebastian smiled too and handed his bags over as well, '' Yeah. I also snuck you in some of our coffee and chocolates. Anyone can fall for my charms.'' ''Or get distracted rather.'' Ciel rolled his eyes at the raven. ''Yeah, that too I guess.'' he chuckled.


	8. Chapter Eight: I'M OUT BITCHES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois is out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuuuugh. I'm sorry.

A week inside of the mental hospital had Alois back on track for a happy life, or rather, a life worth living. 

He stood outside of the big building adorned with dull letters that read 'Heartbreaker Ridge'. Clearly, an inviting name, for the mentally-ill. His feet were covered in layers of socks he had been given from the hospital and his shoulder ached from the weight of his bag of clothes, candy, knickknacks and of course, coffee. 

Sebastian pulled up inside of his Jeep and gave the horn a honk. It blared loudly as the blonde faced the opposite direction, startling him.

Alois jumped. 

''Fucker!'' He gasped as he waltzed over to the raven, throwing his bag in the back as he hopped into the passenger seat. 

''What can I say, you call'em like you know'em. In which case,'' he put a finger to his chin in thought, and then gaped in excitement while pointing at the blonde, ''Fucker!'' He laughed. 

Alois tsk'ed ''My god, just drive.'' ''Come on, that was funny.'' Sebastian said as he pulled the car forward towards the open streets.

The ride home to Alois' place was full of funny remarks, playful banter, and cussing. Lots of cussing. 

The raven walked Alois to his door, ''You're sure you'll be fine?'' They had both stopped laughing and he stood there with genuine concern on his face. A look the blonde knew too well.

''Come on Sebs, you know me. I'm tougher than a bowl of nails, without any milk.'' (Salty Spittoon reference) his voice was soft like it was naturally, but shaky as well and he laughed it off, twitching slightly when he noticed the other didn't laugh. Like he wasn't sure if what he was saying was true or not.

Sebastian noticed and his face went from concerned to serious ''Please, if you need anything, call me. Come to the shop. Just tell someone, anyone if you don't want to tell me. I care about you.'' He wrapped his arms around the other and hugged him tightly, ''I just, don't want to lose you Alois.'' 

Blue eyes glossed over with tears and Alois buried his face into the raven's jacket, hiding away with shame as he silently cried. Whether Sebastian noticed this or not, wasn't clear, but if he did, he didn't say anything, just held Alois' limp body in his arms with care.

It was a minute or two before the two broke apart finally and with best wishes, they parted ways for the night. 

The first thing Alois did when he stepped into his apartment was take off the nine layers of socks he had collected onto his feet. ''Free socks.'' He muttered as he threw them into the laundry. His toes ached from confinement and touching the cold floor made them feel a much needed relief. From there he went to his freezer, pulling out a tub of mint and chip ice cream along with a spoon and made his way back to his front room where he turned on the T.V and watched his favorite one-Oscar actor, die in the ocean. 

''Fucking lies,'' he muttered, ''Never let go? Then why would you let go. Don't say stuff you don't mean!'' He threw his spoon at the screen before standing up to retrieve it to dig back into the two scoops of ice cream left before falling asleep on the couch, movie credits playing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is UNDER CONSTRUCTION WATCH OUT BAD PUNS ARE ALWAYS AHEAD.


End file.
